Get The Message?
by the-kermit-kid
Summary: On her way back to the Slytherin common room, Narcissa stumbles across a very heated discussion (if you could call it that)... One-shot, rated T for safety


**Hi everyone! Been a long time since I wrote a HP fic - or, other than a Pokemon song-fic (which you can check out now by clicking the bio), a lot really. I'm really sorry. Luckily for you, this idea came to me while I was trying to go to sleep - so I eventually said "ok, I'll write in the morning, now let me sleep" and here we are - I'd as ever love replies, spec since it has been a long time, but here is my version of when Narcissa meets Ted for the first time. I've been reading a lot of Andromeda/Ted recently, probably why this came to me.**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoy =)**

 **Oh and, coz obviously, I don't own HP**

* * *

"Everyone out! Curfew in 10 minutes" barked Madam Pince "Please return to your dormitories, now!"

Narcissa Black finished writing and starting packing her books, quills and parchment together. She was glad it was getting close to curfew; it gave her an excuse to stop studying and give herself some rest from the stress of upcoming exams. She couldn't wait to get into her bed in the Slytherin dorm – Merlin she needed it after the amount of studying she had done today.  
She couldn't get out of the library fast enough if she'd tried, and what seemed only 30 seconds later, she arrived close to the staircase towards the Slytherin common room.

*THUD*

It may have been a very faint sound, but she still hesitated. She didn't often hear weird noises like this in the middle of night. She waited for a couple of minutes in case there was another one; nothing; maybe she was going mad in her tiredness. So she continued on her way.  
Just a little bit further on, there was another *THUD*. And this one was louder; in fact, the closer she got to the common room, the louder they got.

*THUD THUD THUD*

The sound was incredibly close now. She turned the corner, and sure enough, there was a gang of boys, all of them wearing Slytherin robes. There were four of them altogether: two of them quite small who seemed to be kicking and punching something on the floor, while another two much taller and older boys were over-seeing what was going on. Narcissa immediately recognised them as Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange – her sister Bellatrix's betrothed and his brother.

*THUD THUD THUD* There came a groan in the mix of the young boys beating. And it only then came to Narcissa what was going on – this was a fight! She took a small step forward, just to get a closer look; that was all.

"Crabbe, Goyle, make sure he gets the idea out of his head!"

She knew that voice – knew it as well as she knew her own name! And sure enough, facing the two brothers from the other side of the corridor, was a tall, slender girl with a head of curly black hair. Knowing there was no way she could turn back any longer, Narcissa dropped her books and strode over to the group.

"Bella?"

The girl turned around to face her little sister.

"Cissy," Bellatrix smiled nonchalantly, as if it were normal to find her sister witness her orchestrate a fight, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question. What's going on here?"

"It's nothing you should be concerned about Narcissa," replied Rabastan "We're just showing this Mudblood a lesson or two"

"Ironic that you stoop to fighting like Muggles when you realise your hexes aren't working" croaked the boy on the floor, resulting in Crabbe and Goyle giving him another kick.  
Before she knew what she was doing, Narcissa shoved the two 3rd years away and pointed her wand at the Mudblood.

"You, shut up!" she hissed  
"And," turning back to the others, "Merlin's beard have you guys gone insane! Were you thinking of beating the crap out of every single Mudblood in the entire school? And what if you got caught? You could have been expelled for this!"

"So what," said Rabastan, "We'll just go and join the Dark Lord; what could we possibly learn here which he couldn't teach better?"

"Do you really think the Dark Lord will welcome you with open arms just like that? If I were him I would be disappointed that such promising followers would just blow it like that"

You could have heard a pin drop. Then after a few minutes, Crabbe and Goyle started sniggering.

A furious Rodolphus pointed his wand straight at Narcissa. "You CANNOT be serious! You cannot seriously think that you know the Dark Lord better than us – better than your own beloved sister?!"

"I am incredibly serious! I would certainly want someone like you lot _inside_ Hogwarts on look out if I were him. You may be loyal but you're also just a bunch of kids, and I would think the Dark Lord would say this is the best place for you to be; you Rodolphus only have a few months left, you Rabastan just over a year, it's not much longer until you can run to the Dark Lord and offer your services full-time, surely you can wait. But if you go on and kill every Mudblood in the school, you'd blow it!"

"But this isn't any Mudblood Narcissa, this is that Tonks we all hear so much about!"

Narcissa turned round to have a proper look at the boy. He was quite plain-looking, with plain mousy hair and plain features; he looked older than her but younger than Bellatrix; his average-height build was nothing special; he was wearing Hufflepuff robes; both his nose and his lip were bleeding and there could well have been a couple of bruises on his face too; his eyes were a dull blue, and were staring straight at Narcissa. He spat a bit of blood from his lip on the floor.

"Leave us"

Rodolphus cackled loudly "But - Narcissa please tell us you're joking; you don't under-"

"I said leave us! You've made your point clear"

It was a while until anyone said anything, until Bellatrix stood in-between. It only just came to Narcissa's attention that she hadn't said anything for a long time.

"You're really growing up, aren't you Cissy," putting an arm on her shoulder "I'll put in a good word for you and Lucius to the Dark Lord myself once we join him." She turned back to the others:  
"Let's go. My sister's right, I think we've done enough for one day,"  
She then turned to Edward Tonks, bent down and forcefully cupped his chin, digging in her long and shiny, polished-black nails into his skin and tilted his head upward, forcing him to look into her eyes.  
"But one more word about you and I'll come and find you again; and my sister won't be there to try and stop me from killing you."

Bellatrix then almost threw Tonks back to the ground, turned around and walked away, with the rest of the Slytherins following them. Narcissa thought she could hear Bellatrix cry "WHY did I TOUCH the filthy Mudblood, WHAT was I THINKING?!" followed by her friends laughing.  
Once they had gone, the youngest Black sister bent down and faced Tonks.

"Now, I have heard rumours that you, Mudblood, have been getting close to my sister. Is that true?"

Tonks never left her gaze as he shifted his body on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"As I already told your lunatic sister and her cronies," Tonks spat through gritted teeth "I am often on Prefect duty with Andromeda and we are sometimes in the same class together. That is it."

"Is it? Why would she even get paired with _you_?"

"Yeah, it is. Had she not told you that the Prefect rules have changed? Though it may be difficult for you Pure-blood supremacists to accept, but, unless you're the Head Boy and Girl (seeing they can do whatever they like), you cannot do Prefect duty with someone who is in the same house as you – guess they did it to make sure you do it seriously and not muck about with your friends. And as I guess that the only other Pure-blood Prefects are in fact Slytherins, it sucks to be you.  
Andromeda's ok I admit, but nothing else is going on. Does your sister really believe that she and her cronies are going to beat up every other 'filthy Mudblood and Blood-traitor' that she does Prefect duty with? Or who she has her classes with? Unless you'd like to explain to me what difference that would even make, I don't think I will ever understand you lot or your logic."

Narcissa didn't know whether she believed the boy or not. Neither of the two teenagers broke away from each-other for a long time. Tonks' nose and lip did not stop bleeding and he spat again. Narcissa jumped away from the area where he spat – there was no way she was going to get any dirty blood on _her_ shoes. Finally, she broke away. She was tired and she'd had enough.

"Enough of this. Let me make something very clear. I love Andromeda and will not let a Mudblood like you spoil my flesh and blood; Bellatrix is right, if I hear one more thing about you, I will not be there to save your ass."

And with that, Narcissa Black turned her back on the pathetic Tonks, picked up her books, and went on her way back to the Slytherin common room, leaving him on the corridor floor with a bleeding nose and lip.


End file.
